The present embodiments relate to operating a static device within a system for communication and to the static device for communication within the system for communication.
It is known that radio transmission/radio reception devices for communication within a motor vehicle communication system interacting in ad-hoc fashion (e.g., wirelessly) are being used for communication among road users. Interacting in ad-hoc fashion may be ad-hoc networks (e.g., essentially self-organizing networks) formed or operated spontaneously by direct communication by the network nodes involved. In road traffic, this communication may include motor vehicles (e.g., “car to car” (C2C) communication). However, this communication also includes communication with the traffic infrastructure. The traffic infrastructure is formed, for example, by base stations formed by “roadside units” (RSU), such as traffic lights, for the purpose of conveying the communication or disseminating information to information networks, or controlling traffic centers, that are connected to the traffic lights. This communication is called “car to infrastructure” (C2I). Since, in principle, motor vehicles are not the only road users, but bicycles or cyclists and pedestrians are also involved, this communication also includes the interchange of data between radio transmission/radio reception devices operated by the bicycles or cyclists and pedestrians and the radio transmission/radio reception devices operated by motor vehicles. There is no term or acronym for these, but these interchanges of data are included in the term “car to X” technology or communication (C2X) that is known for the generalization of this type of communication.
In this context, this type of communication is to be distinguished from the known mobile radio communication, since the this type of communication takes place in automated fashion (e.g., predominantly without triggering or required actions from the user) and serves the purpose of collecting and interchanging traffic-related data, so that all possible traffic situations may be reacted to (e.g., by warnings to the user or automated responses from the motor vehicle).
For the collection of data and the interchange thereof, it is known that each motor vehicle sends out a cyclic message at an interval of a few seconds that contains a vehicle ID and details relating to speed, direction, and position.
It is additionally known that controls are performed for road junctions (e.g., by roadside units (RSUs)). It is known that the sequence and timing of traffic light changes vary based on information that comes from a multiplicity of sensors that are accommodated in the ground beneath the roads, for each prescribed lane. The information that is detected and reported (e.g., on a multilane road) contains the vehicle presence, the vehicle direction and the vehicle speed.
Different sensors are to be provided in this case in order to allow exact determination of the position and direction of vehicles that are traveling in a particular lane.
These sensors are very expensive and are to be frequently serviced in order to afford accurate functionality. By way of example, known arrangements involve the use of motion detectors, presence detectors, video cameras, and other highly developed equipment in order to determine the flow of traffic and to ascertain the presence of vehicles in a particular lane, such as particularly at road junctions.